


Desirous Halves

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Series: Shadow Assassin Kayn and Rhaast [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Come Inflation, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Human/Monster Romance, Knotting, M/M, More like an Enemies to Fuckbuddies vibe with some tenderness hinting to Lovers?, No Beta I'll Die Like a Girl, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shadow Assassin Kayn and Rhaast have separate bodies, Tender Rhaayn, Teratophilia, There seriously needs more tender Rhaayn around here, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: Shadow Assassin Kayn and Rhaast physically split from each other and became independent. However, their beings want to draw from each other to feel more complete.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Rhaast
Series: Shadow Assassin Kayn and Rhaast [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Desirous Halves

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted more Rhaayn. I am thirsty for it so I tried to write a quick smut of them. Even if I can't smut well.

Mere hours before, graceful shadow and brutal blood magic marked their presence in both battlefield and fortress, a waking nightmare for any who dared face them.

Two intimidating figures made their way through a thick forest, both immaculately free of blood and wielding contrasting war scythes of jagged red and sleek blue. Both heading back from a mission assigned by the latter wielder's master and the former coming along for the promise of slaughter and their unique situation.

Their mental duel had long concluded to the most bizarre circumstance either one ever thought possible. They were physically decoupled from each other, but spiritually still linked.

Shieda Kayn, the blue hued shadow assassin gained a more powerful body, and the red hued Darkin Rhaast was freed from his weapon to walk in his own will. However, there were side effects to their newer forms that handicapped them.

They became weaker without the other nearby, both lethargic, stressed and severely so if they were a mile apart. And if harmed by the other’s hand strangely caused their counterpart to be injured in the same targeted area, independently gained injuries not withstanding. Their healing only returned or accelerated with a closer presence.

In a ridiculous sense, they were each other’s half, soulmates in a way. Their condition left Rhaast bound to Ionia by default until a way to sever the bond was found. But day by day, the idea became less appealing.

Kayn noticed the darkening cloud cover over the thicket, “Unless you want a cold shower, it’s best we find shelter Rhaast.”

“Hnn fine.” Rhaast answered, not holding any real malice.

They managed to find a sizable cavern before the air pressure signaled the downpour coming. Kayn gathered sizable pieces of dry wood and started a fire near the caverns' mouth. He settled next to Rhaast, set aside his scythe and proceeded to thread his hands through his hair.

“From how the air feels, we’re likely stuck here for an hour or two.” Kayn spoke.

“With the time I’ve lived through, what’s another hour?” Rhaast retorted. He reached and tilted the other’s chin up to him, their contrasting eyes meeting. “And me playing up some leashed dog for the Yanlei, I can’t seem to escape you.”

Kayn pouted playfully, “Aww and here I thought you love my company.” Without prompt, he crawled up to straddle Rhaast’s lap, nuzzling on his neck. “It’s still unexpected territory for us to have these forms.” He kissed his cheek. “Even with all these drawbacks, we’ve grown very...intimate Rhaast.”

Rhaast’s claw grazed Kayn’s back, causing Kayn to shiver. Rhaast hummed amused, "Ah so this is the other reason you wanted shelter."

Kayn grinned mischievously, "Well an ordered killing spree does get me excited." He moved away enough to quickly strip off his clothes, Kayn propped an arm back, baring his entire body for the Darkin to look or grope freely. By what Kayn observes, Rhaast was just as eager.

"Don't tell you're not a slight bit...hungry for me?" He stretched out his body in a lazing way, the fire highlighting the shadow bound marks on corpse pale skin. The formerly golden eyes lit with a glowing dark blue, cold and equally feral in nature as he licked his own lips.

Rhaast purred at the invitation, "You're insatiable Shieda." The Darkin took the young man by the forearm and pulled him against his plated body, “You feed me so well.” He drew his large lizard-like tongue and invaded Kayn's mouth. Both beings eagerly meld and twist against each other sloppy, stray drool escaping the younger’s mouth, moaning and beginning to feel flushed.

Rhaast kneaded the other’s ass and thighs with one hand, claws lightly grazing the skin, the other threading through long silken hair. And how Rhaast grew a fixation of touching the younger’s hair, something so soft and elegant worn by a dangerous being, a long forgotten and ignored concept for him, and Kayn made it tangible.

Kayn was already hard, oh how this beautiful being hadn’t failed to make him so. For all the antagonistic energy they both harboured in their mental stalemate, they shared a mutual blood lust they can’t deny admiring. The blood they spilled now was more or less a twisted flirtation of their fighting prowess and incite their more sexual responses after.

Rhaast broke the kiss when Kayn stopped responding to it.

“Mmm we can be more tender back in the temple,” Kayn answered, licking under the other’s jaw. “For now, fill me Rhaast, please.”

Rhaast chuckled, almost purred to this, “How submissive you’ve become Shieda, and yet whom am I to refuse?” He proceeded to loosen his own pants enough to free a large, throbbing and slick cock from it’s protective sleeve. Mostly humanoid in shape but more tapered in the end and a noticeable knot at the base. Even at it’s tip, the organ was much thicker than any human’s.

Part of Kayn wanted his throat fucked until Rhaast’s cock made a permanent imprint of it’s shape, but decided against it since he needed to report to Zed once they come home. He laid down on his pants as a makeshift sheet, opening his legs for Rhaast to take. “Oh you know how to please me rotten.”

Rhaast positioned his cock at the entrance and eased himself inside, he watched and heard Kayn groan in the blissful stretch until he reached the hilt of his knot. Taking Kayn’s hips, Rhaast growled at the tight passage and proceeded to make rough experimental thrusts to quickly find Kayn’s prostate by the third.

“R-Rhaast!” Kayn looked down at the penetrating bulge with each thrust the Darkin took. His mouth was already drooling from how inhumanly hot and thick the cock rubbed into him. His body was spoiled to anyone smaller than Rhaast, but still uninterested for anyone other than his Darkin.

“Touch yourself Kayn, stain your chest at the feel of me.” Rhaast ordered with a light snarl.

Kayn gladly obeyed, stroked his beading cock while tweaking up his right nipple, keeping his eyes locked with Rhaast’s searing gaze. Everything was burning, light sweat sheening over him as he chased for his release.

Rhaast looked over the erotic sight of the shadow assassin, hair flowing out like a river of ink, back arched up and tongue slightly panting, like a beast desiring to be bred up.

“Do you want my knot Shieda?” Rhaast promised, taking time to touch Kayn’s abdomen as they fucked, “Having my release deep inside you, stomach filled and descented with my knot holding it all in?”

Kayn unconsciously tightened at the image, “D-don’t hold back! I want...your knot, your everything Rhaast!”

The Darkin practically clawed onto Kayn’s hips, both dragging and pounding into him, pliant but equally direct with his desires, “My needy little shadow, how did I ever have you?” Shieda was perfect, absolutely perfect for him and only him.

Kayn managed to laugh between his moans, "To stubborn...aah to have... your way....my... D-Darkin."

Hearing the playful defiance, Rhaast pressed deeper into his thrust as his knot breached into Kayn.

“Ahhh!” Kayn cried, ecstasy in every pore as he came all up over his own face and chest, staining some of the shadow laden marks. He heard Rhaast grunt before a flood of warm cum rushed deeper inside, he felt his own stomach bloat up slightly as Rhaast’s knot inflated and seal everything in.

Both of them took time to catch their breaths. Rhaast carefully held Kayn’s back and propped him to rest against his hide like chest, purring in contentment.

Kayn smiled and relaxed in this embrace. “Once your knot deflates, I want another round before we need to report back.” He nuzzled up to Rhaast’s neck and gave a kiss.

Rhaast continued to purr and gave an affectionate lick back, “I would expect as much from you, Kayn.”

Both of them were caught in this odd limbo of forms with little to know how to separate. But whenever that day ever comes, both halves desire to become as bound as fate allows.


End file.
